


Wandering Limbs

by alexanndrian



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1690499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexanndrian/pseuds/alexanndrian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>shepard corners kaidan for a quicke before one of her victory speeches, public sex ensues. pwp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wandering Limbs

“I’m the guest of honor.” Shepard says, pulling Kaidan along by his wrist as he hesitates, trying to convince her to stop. “They’ll wait for me.” She makes sure her tone is reassuring. The event was long overdue and Hackett wouldn’t let her put it off for much longer. The victory tour. Where she and her crew would parade around colonies and makes promises the Alliance told her she could keep. She wanted to believe it was working - but at the last rally there was a riot. Someone got killed. Shepard didn’t want to think about it.

 

“I don’t know Shepard.” His voice is soft and tentative; almost as if he’s not sure himself if he wants her to stop, but he feels duty bound to do so.

 

Shepard ignores him and kisses his mouth shut. She slips her hands down the hard planes of his body. She’s been waiting for this - what was it now weeks, almost a month since Ilos - far too long. She wanted to feel him against her, feel his arms wrapped around her, her name falling off his lips. They were due for this victory tour before they were to be granted shore leave - she wasn’t sure when they were going to be alone again. She needed him, bad. If that meant getting fucked against a wall behind the stage curtain - it was a risk she was willing to take. Alenko isn’t as eager - fearing career suicide and whatnot. But, she was sure she could convince him otherwise with a few well placed strokes of her tongue.

 

Shepard eases her way down his body - not looking away from his eyes as she palms his cock into hardness through the fabric of his trousers. His breath hitches as his hand comes down over hers. His first instinct might have been to stop her - contrary to his eyes blown to sharp chestnut rings and the flush splashed across his face like a precise brush stroke. Instead uses her to stroke him, up and down painstakingly slow.

 

“What about now, Staff Lieutenant?” Shepard teases, placing a chaste kiss to his arousal trying to break free of it’s constraints. “Still want to stop?”

 

She hears him mutter something akin to _‘you tease’_ but he doesn’t protest past that. Shepard makes quick work of his belt and unbuttons his pants but doesn’t pull them down, not yet. She draws his shirt out, pushing it up so she can palm at his waist before kissing her way down. Kaidan starts to shiver and she feels his fingers in her hair, tugging her down. She chuckles but obliges him, slowly. She fingers the elastic waistband of his boxers while pulling the zip of his pants further down. Leaving kisses all the way.

 

“Shepard, please.” He’s staring at her again and he looks utterly hopeless. His bottom lip is swollen from biting too hard and his hair is unkempt from his hands through it. She loves him like this, so out of control and completely hers.

 

“Please, what?” She finally pulls down his trousers, bringing his underwear along with them, smirking as his cock springs free.

 

“S- Shepard.” Kaidan starts, panting in earnest now and screwing his eyes shut.

 

“Kaidan, I can’t do anything unless you tell me what you want.” Her eyes are wide and innocent when she licks him from top to bottom - taking pleasure in his small moans. “So tell me what you want.”

 

“I wan - oh wow.” Kaidan places his head in his hands - she sees him fighting it desperately - holding on to any sort of control he still has. Shepard mouths at his waist, the inside of his thighs everywhere else she can reach except the place where she knows he needs her to touch him. It makes her feel so good, seeing him like this. She can already feel herself becoming moist under the thought of what he’s going to do to her. How he’s going to pay her back for making him beg for it. “I - I. You know what I want.” His voice is still muffled behind his hands.

 

“Say it.” Her grip is harsh and amazing around him if his reactions are any indication. After breaking him over and over again with her hands and mouth after late night sparring sessions around every single crevice of the shuttle bay she had become somewhat of an expert in Staff Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko. She knew how hard he wanted her grip, how wet her wanted her mouth around him and she knew just the push he needs to climb over the edge every time.

 

“I want your mouth over my cock.” He stares straight at her as if he can’t see or sense anything else around him. Just the look in her eyes. That turns her on even more. “I want you to - oh fuck.”

 

Shepard swallows him down completely, lapping her tongue around his prick. Her cheeks hollow as she moves up and down, palming his waist and bringing him closer every time his lips touch the skin at the base of his cock. She loves this. The control is the best part. His palms grip her hair tight enough to bring on a headache later. His lip is probably bruised by the way he must be biting it, trying to restrain his moans. A squeak falls out of his mouth when she lets the tip of his cock touch the back of her throat. When she releases her hold on him it’s with a sharp, wet pop and a evil smirk.

 

“I want you to fuck me.” Shepard says, as she palmed at his sack, licking it for good measure - no pretense or shame.  Not like she could muster any of the two if she tried regardless. She fighting the urge to touch herself - to just come off of the look on his face. She needs to feel him. He makes her forget. She doesn’t know how and she hasn’t had the time or the patience to introspect how deep her feelings run for him. She just tries to focus on how good it feels.

 

“Ah - oh fuck.” Kaidan breathes out, placing his hand on the wall behind him. This was probably the best part about unwinding Kaidan like her own personal pleasure toy. His eagle scout politeness turns into come fuck me boy within a heartbeat. “Right here, Shepard? With an entire crowd of people behind the curtain.”

 

Just the implication that someone might see or hear them arouses her all over again - she tries to suppress a shiver. She knows it’s gotten to him as well. He has a look in his eyes like he wants to devour her.

 

“Why the hell do you think I wore this skirt?” Shepard stands, releasing his cock and motioning to her dress blues, “I don't care who hears us. I just need you inside of me. Right now.”

 

Kaidan, who clearly doesn’t need to be told twice, pushes his trousers down past his knees  as Shepard lifts her skirt above her ass. She bends herself over in front of him, coasting her palm over the round edge, her hair tumbling over her shoulder. She can feel it as excitement starts to rush through her with just the thrill of it, she feels the wetness of her arousal through her panties as her fingers linger over her clit.

 

She feels herself being pushed down at an angle when Kaidan grips her hips and pulls her closer. Her hands make contact with the ground, concrete cold enough to sting her fingers and she can feel him preparing himself by rubbing his cock up and down her cunt. It feels better than it should, she’s almost to her first orgasm and he wasn’t even inside of her yet. She knows it’s been a long time since he ran his hands up and down her body in exploration. Since he plowed into her, where she could scream in the privacy of soundproof walls. Where she discovered his tongue was a gift of wonder. But she didn’t know just how much she had wanted him until this moment and the only thing she could think about was why wasn’t he inside of her.

 

She pushes her hips back with a small whine. Kaidan chuckles behind her and seems to get the hint because without warning he just pushes into her - she barely stop the scream from falling out of her mouth by biting down hard on her bottom lip. It’s been so long and he’s fills her up completely, it force of it pushes her forward and she has to re adjust her hand, trying not to fall over. Tiptoeing on that slippery edge between pleasure and pain. He doesn’t give her time to adjust to him, just pulls her back by the hips and thrusts into her.

 

Her breathing is erratic, his hands are digging into her skin and it’s like she can’t seem to get enough oxygen in her to stop the stars from clouding over her eyes. But she feels so fucking good being stretched by him - feeling his body connecting wholly with hers and that makes it’s all worth it.

 

“I told you what I would do to you if I ever got you alone.” Kaidan says, singing and entirely different tune now as he slides his tongue up her spine, leaving a wet trail that makes her shiver when he blows cold air onto her skin. She’s trying to push him back with her wrist, trying to assert some sort of control she knows she doesn’t have. To catch her breath.  _Something_. But he just uses her hand to open her body up and pull him against him harder.

 

It was so hot. She was on fire and all she could feel was the amazing stretch of him inside of her, how hot it was. And not just his cock, his fingers lit her on fire with their caress. He pushes a hand up her blouse, palming her breast while pinching the nipple - chuckling when she whimpers.  

 

It started so fast but she could already feel herself nearing her peak. It had been too long and she knew they didn’t have any time regardless. Kaidan must know it too because he speeds up his pace. He pulls her by her short curls after running those fingers through them, tilting her head back and at this angle she can see his flushed face out of the corner of his eye. He gaze trained on where their bodies were joined seeming mesmerized by push and pull of their coupling.

 

He smirks that annoying self assured, smug half smirk that he does when he catches her watching, “Tell me whose it is, Shepard?”  No one knew what a cocky shit her lieutenant was. He hid it well. She didn't even realize herself until that first time he grabbed her wrist, slammed her against her cabin door and proceed to fuck her senseless. The next time they docked she made a renovation for the soundproof walls. Shepard never underestimated his sweet smile after that.  

 

“Fuck you.” She manages to squeak out when his finger reaches her clit, she hears him sigh in bliss about how wet she always is for him and she blushes because it’s true.

 

“Tell me that you belong to me.” He growls.

 

When Shepard shakes her head again, stubborn and all too determined to keep some bit of her pride. He releases her completely, slipping out of her before forcing her to topple over to the floor. She winces a bit where her bare stomach - her shirt lifted above her bra wouldn’t budge down - connects with the hard floor. She reels with the loss of him, squeezing her eyes shut and trying to regain her breath.

 

Shepard twists her body around to see Kaidan smirking down on her with his cock bobbing against his chest. He chuckles at her irritated expression. “Why the fuck did you stop?” She tries to keep her voice low, she can hear the citizens of Eden Prime starting to gather outside of the curtain they had hidden themselves behind.

 

Kaidan crouches down, getting down on hands and knees before he crawls up her body, slipping his hands up and down her body with an intense possessiveness in his eyes. Like an entitled child tinkering with his favorite play thing. Like he owned her. And she supposed that he did in some perverse way. Just like he belonged to her, completely. Now was just her turn to admit it.

 

“Tell me.” Kaidan whispers against her neck, slipping his tongue across salty flesh, “And I’ll light you on fire.”

 

Shepard lets out something between a moan and a chuckle as she leans into him waving her fingers into his thick hair. “That sounds dangerous.”

 

“Which means you’ll love it.” He’s moved his kisses down to her shoulders. He knew all her secrets, all her trap doors and fail safes. She lolls her head back when he slips just a finger inside of her, curving his finger up making her breath hitch.

 

“Stop fucking around with m - oh fuck. With me.”

 

“Then tell me.” She was so fucking close and she knew if she didn’t oblige him he would stop again.

 

“It’s yours. I’m all yours. And if you don't fuck me right now, I’m going to wrap you back into Ilos.” The threat is half hearted and her glare is glazed over with pleasure. But she knew she had given him what he wanted when he chuckled once more and placed himself at her entrance.

 

There is a noise at the edge of her consciousness and paranoia mixed with a little bit of her exibitionist fantasies kcicked in. “What was that?”

 

Kaidan must have heard it too because he looks in the direction of the noise. But despite this he doesn’t stop, just continues to thoroughly fuck her. “Oh you want someone to hear don’t you?”

 

Shepard shakes her head, trying to hear him clearly because all she can think about is how fucking good he feels and the rush of someone seeing them. Seeing  _her_  like this.

 

Never relenting, he whispers into her ear, “My beautiful little slut. What if I opened this curtain right now and fucked you in front of hundreds of people? Would you like that?”

 

“Yes -, oh fuck yes.”  

 

It’s all too much. It’s been so long and she can’t hold on anymore. She wants it to last. Wants him to take her over and over again. Kaidan plunges deeper inside of her and it does her in. Shepard grabs the back of Kaidan’s head and opens up her mouth to him, suffocating the scream that comes out when she comes. It only takes a few more pumps for Kaidan to follow her. They stay there like that, him still inside of her with his arms propped around her face and his hair dripping sweat onto her face.

 

“Eww.” She mumbles half heartedly, pushing him off and pulling down her shift. Kaidan shoves her a bit before redoing his blouse buttons.

 

“Ahem.” When they turn they can see Wrex in the corner. “If you two are done rutting. Shepard has some speeches to make. We can’t keep them waiting all day.”  

 

Kaidan at least has the decency to look abashed, Shepard stares straight at Wrex as she buttons back up her dress blues and slips on her heels. “I’ll be out there when I’m ready. I saved the fucking Citadel - they can wait.”

 

Wrex grumbles something about  _‘the faster this starts the faster I can get the hell out of here.’_ before walking back to the backstage area. Kaidan looks at her from the corner of his eyes before a full on laugh comes out of his chest. “You are shameless.”

 

“But you love it.” Shepard says, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

 

“I do.” He says, tone suddenly serious, “I really do.”

 

Shepard tries to hide the smiles coming across her face. She doesn’t know what it is about Kaidan that does this to her. There’s just something about him that makes her feel like all the years she’s lost being someone’s hired gun she can make up with him. He was her hope and she knew she was his moon and his stars because he made sure she knew.

 

When she feels the cum slip down her leg as she rises she really can’t bring herself to feel disgusted. Only a sense of pride that billions of people across the galaxy are never going to know how hard their savior had just been fucked. Shepard had learned to have fun with life's many backdoor secrets when she could. Most of them weren't this funny. As she looks back at Kaidan with that self-satisfied smirk still on his face, she knew he agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If you liked it (or even if you didn't), let me know what you think with a comment! :3


End file.
